


Dragon Penis

by BabysNotaProp (SuzetteB)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dragon Castiel, Heroes & Heroines, M/M, Ninja, Prince Dean Winchester, Princess - Freeform, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzetteB/pseuds/BabysNotaProp
Summary: Prince Dean is locked in a tower and must be saved from the blue-scaled dragon guarding the castle! At least, that’s what all the brave warrior princesses have heard...





	Dragon Penis

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel Promptober 2018:  
> Heroic Fantasy
> 
> Warning: it’s crack. I am so sorry this exists.

“Do not fear, handsome prince! For I am here to save you!”

 

“Oh boy, this should be good.”

 

Dean peered over the tower to see another brave princess two hundred feet below, there to “save” him. She had crossed the moat, braved the Thorn Bushes of Terror, and now stood at the foot of the stone castle. This one at least got points for creativity: She was a… ninja?

 

Dramatically flinging off her face mask, the lady with dark hair and brown eyes asked, “What is your name, fairest in all the land?”

 

“Name’s Dean, but baby you can call me whatever you want,” he winked.  _ Damn, he was going to pay for that later.  _

 

“My name is Lisa, and I will release you from the clutch of the dragon who guards this castle!”

 

“Um, no. Actually you don’t need to — wait Lisa, stop —”

 

As he spoke, the ninja princess had put her mask back on and began leaping from stone to stone. She even did a flip once, which was pretty impressive, but Dean leaned his head in his hand and tapped the tower wall waiting for the inevitable. 

 

Sure enough, the massive flap of wings nearly knocked him off the edge. He clung to the stone and watched what little he could see of Lisa’s face turn to horror as a dragon appeared right behind Dean. 

 

“There it is! Don’t move, Prince Dean! I will save you.”

 

“You should actually go ahead and turn back —”

 

“He’s right behind you! Don’t move.”

 

“You seem like a really nice gi—”

 

“Stay away from him, foul fiend! Nothing can stand in the way of true love!”

 

“Pretty sure we’ve never actually met —”

 

“Once I slay the dragon, fair prince, we shall wed!”

 

Dean turned to face the iridescent blue scaled beast. “Yeah ok, go ahead Cas.”

 

The dragon, who loomed over Dean by twenty feet, glided over the edge of the tower and clung to its stones as it stopped mere inches from Lisa’s face. She screamed in terror as the dragon opened its mouth to reveal white hot fire swirling deep in its throat. In a violent exhale, Cas blew flames of ruin onto the ninja princess. Her skin, hair, and clothes caught fire and she fell screaming to the ground. 

 

The dragon nodded cheerfully and flapped its way to the top of the tower again, where Dean was leaning with his arms crossed. 

 

“Thanks again, Cas.”

 

Smoke billowed out of his nostrils as he curled up beside his prince. 

 

“You mad at me for being a flirt?”

 

Cas smiled and shook his head, instead rubbing his head against Dean’s chest. “No, but if you think I forgot about our deal, you’re wrong.”

 

“I thought all dragons cared about was gold and hoarding and shit?”

 

“You’re my only hoard.”

 

“Aw Cas, now you’re sweet-talking me.”

 

“You are more beautiful than the shiniest coins.”

 

“Gee Cas, if only I could guess what you were buttering me up for.”

 

“Ride my dragon penis.”

 

The two had an ongoing wager: If the approaching princess used the word “save” in her opening monologue, Dean would have to perform Cas’ favor of choice. If she said “rescue”, Cas would be the one doing Dean’s bidding. 

 

Although he never admitted to it, Dean liked losing. Cas never seemed to run out of fun ideas, from playing hopscotch on his scales, to lighting scotch shots on fire, to pleasuring Dean with his tail. But today, it was sexy times a la size difference. 

 

And that’s how handsome prince Dean ended up bouncing up and down on Cas’ enormous cock atop a castle tower. Dragon parts were bigger than humans as it were, but Cas was especially gifted in the groin area. The girth stretched and burned, but he loved it. As Dean rode him, Cas wrapped his tail around Dean’s cock, his smooth scales and strong muscles the perfect channel for his throbbing member. 

 

Cas came with a fiery roar, his spend erupting into Dean’s hole and spurting onto the tower floor as cool orange flames slipped out of his nose. The feeling of Cas coming inside him as enough to send him over the edge, and he released into Cas’ tightly wrapped tail. After uncoiling himself, Cas brought his sticky tail to his mouth and ran his long, bumpy tongue over it to lick himself clean. 

 

After the fun was done, Dean put his princely clothes back on just in time to hear another princess calling from below. He rolled his eyes and sneaked a peek before she noticed him. 

 

He nodded and stuck his bottom lip out. He faced Cas and motioned back with his thumb. 

 

“How ‘bout a threesome with that one, Cas?”


End file.
